


Drowned and Glimmering Colour

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, Late at Night, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глядя на спящего Чарльза, можно запросто забыть, насколько он силен.<br/>Написано специально на Kink Bingo: спящий/без сознания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned and Glimmering Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drowned and Glimmering Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452239) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



Эрик просыпается среди ночи с желанием справить нужду. В комнате царит кромешная тьма, но по его внутренним часам сейчас где-то около двух или трех часов ночи. Требуется некоторое время, чтобы выпутаться из простыней и из объятий Чарльза: Эрик чувствует, как те участки кожи, к которым он прижимался, покрылись потом. Он направляется в ванную, мысленно рисуя у себя в голове карту расположения предметов в комнате, чтобы не удариться обо что-нибудь по дороге в темноте.

Он справляет нужду, моет руки, вытирает их полотенцем, которое висит ближе всех к раковине, и возвращается обратно в кровать.

Эрика не было примерно пару минут. Но этого более чем достаточно для Чарльза, уже перевернувшегося во сне и улегшегося в более удобной позе. Теперь он занимает ту половину кровати, на которой ещё совсем недавно спал Эрик, свернувшись калачиком на его месте и словно пытаясь сохранить его тепло.

Чарльз не просыпается, когда Эрик ложится обратно в кровать, не просыпается и когда Эрик двигает его, чтобы освободить для себя место. Чарльз спит глубоко и крепко. Эрик не может понять, как он может спать так спокойно. Словно у него нет собственных монстров, которых стоит бояться.

У Эрика же всегда был чуткий сон. Он спал в канавах на обочинах дорог, в конюшнях заброшенных амбаров, в шикарных кроватях лучших европейских отелей. Никто ни разу не смог застать его врасплох.

Чарльз абсолютно неподвижен, полностью расслаблен во сне, и когда Эрик приподнимает его, то внезапно осознает, насколько Чарльз легкий. Не то чтобы Чарльз совсем хрупкий – он нормального среднего телосложения, – но сейчас он кажется Эрику больше, чем на самом деле. Безусловно, он всегда осознает, что Чарльз более хрупкий по сравнению с ним, но об этом легко забыть, когда Чарльз бодрствует. То, как он ведет себя, его сила, воля, его интеллект и почти безграничные способности… Слишком много силы, чтобы заметить.

И тем не менее, сейчас, когда он спит рядом с Эриком, тот ее видит. Чарльз настолько мускулистый, насколько от него требует его образ жизни, но этот образ жизни не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, для чего Эрику приходилось тренировать свое тело. Он невысокий и свернувшись занимает очень мало места на кровати, но даже если он вытянется в полный рост, Эрик все равно будет возвышаться над ним.

Если бы Эрик прошел мимо Чарльза на улице, то ему бы даже и в голову не пришло, что этот человек представляет угрозу. Чарльзу физически далеко до Эрика, поэтому его взгляд проскользнул бы мимо него, выискивая в толпе фигуры более крепкого телосложения.

(Мог бы он что-нибудь еще заметить, глядя на Чарльза? Остановился бы он тогда, чтобы приглядеться к Чарльзу повнимательнее? Нет. Эрик знает, что Чарльз - очень красивый молодой человек: он видит, как люди улыбаются ему, как флиртуют с ним, так легко и беззаботно. Он также знает, что глаза Чарльза, его губы и веснушки прокрались в его разум и переписали прежние определения желанного и прекрасного. Но эта часть Эрика была выключена так долго, что он просто прошел бы мимо, не заметив.)

Глаза Эрика понемногу привыкают к темноте, так что теперь он может разглядеть тело Чарльза более отчетливо. Он вытягивает руку, запускает ее под футболку, скользя ладонью по теплой коже Чарльза к его ключице. Тонкая кость кажется совсем хрупкой под его пальцами.

Медленно выдохнув, Эрик отстраняется и опускается на колени. Чарльз лежит на его стороне, и Эрик подталкивает его, очень осторожно переворачивая на живот и не встречая никакого сопротивления. Эрик перекидывает через него одну ногу, усаживаясь на его бедра.

Он смотрит на Чарльза так, как он смотрел бы из иллюминатора самолета на ландшафт внизу. Темные волосы Чарльза в полном беспорядке, слегка вьющиеся пряди спутались, и Эрику сейчас отлично видно его профиль, так как Ксавьер положил голову набок, прижавшись щекой к подушке.

Эрик приподнимает край футболки Чарльза, сжимает ткань в своих пальцах и медленно тянет ее вверх, обнажая спину. У Чарльза очень светлая кожа, которая кажется особенно бледной сейчас в темноте. Эрик заворожено наблюдает за этим зрелищем, впиваясь глазами в каждый сантиметр открывающегося взгляду тела. Лишь когда складки футболки доходят до подмышек, он убирает руку.

Секунду спустя Эрик склоняется ниже, оставляя влажный поцелуй на одном из выступающих под кожей позвонков, как раз на том месте, докуда он закатал футболку. Он вытягивается, полностью накрывая собой Чарльза и вжимая его в матрас. Чарльз наконец-таки начинает шевелиться под ним.

Эрик? - спрашивает он телепатически, в то время как с его губ срывается лишь какой-то невнятный вопросительный звук. Он все еще скорее спит чем бодрствует, но ему становится все более и более любопытно.

\- Шшш, - говорит Эрик, целуя основание шеи Чарльза. Это действие заставляет Чарльза выдохнуть: он что-то быстро и невнятно бормочет в подушку так, что Эрик не может разобрать, но он чувствует, как тело Чарльза расслабляется. 

Эрик осознает, что то, что он видит – иллюзия. Он это отлично знает. Но это чувство, что Чарльз сейчас под ним, такой сонный, беззащитный, едва в сознании… Чувство, словно он совсем беспомощный. Словно он полностью в его власти. Все то, что делает Чарльза таким сильным и могущественным, все то, что делает его равным Эрику и даже превосходящим его, – все это так легко отодвинуть в сторону.

Создается ощущение, что Эрик может делать сейчас все, что захочет и что Чарльз не сможет остановить его. Эрик не знает, почему эта мысль настолько возбуждает его, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

(Чарльз не беспомощен, напоминает себе Эрик. Чарльз вообще не может быть беспомощным. Даже теперь, даже в такой ситуации, он способен защитить себя, противопоставив Эрику свои приемы, не менее опасные, даже смертельные.)

Эрик немного приподнимается и снимает боксеры, прежде чем ложится обратно. Он кладет руки на плечи Чарльза, потираясь о его поясницу. Он утыкается носом в волосы Чарльза, которые свежо и сладко пахнут, и которые каждый раз слегка щекочут его нос, когда он вдыхает. Он слышит дыхание Чарльза, такое же резкое и прерывистое, как у него самого, но тело Ксавьера остается абсолютно расслабленным и мягким, таким, словно он до сих пор спит. Он подслушивал, думает Эрик, наверняка подсмотрел, что и почему Эрик хочет, и теперь позволяет ему сделать это так, как он того желает.

Он кончает, изливаясь на мягкую теплую кожу на спине Чарльза, с чувством облегчения и благодарности. Он скатывается с него, ложится на спину, прикрывая рукой глаза, и слушает, как понемногу его дыхание приходит в норму.

\- Эрик, - произносит Чарльз, и Леншерр чувствует, как рука Ксавьера мягко опускается на его грудь.

\- Чарльз, - тихо отзывается Эрик.

Поцелуешь меня? - думает Чарльз, и Эрик не может сдержать улыбки. Считается ли это просьбой, если человек знает, что то, что он просит, – само собой разумеющееся? Или считается ли это в таком случае приказом? Или командой? Сознание Чарльза везде, проносящееся через всю Вселенную, переплетенное с сознанием Эрика, словно две змеи. Сила, думает Эрик. Контроль. Опасность. Все они приобретают особое значение, когда речь заходит о Чарльзе. И Эрик не готов к этому, не готов к нему. И в этот раз его застают врасплох.

\- Ночь наводит тебя на философские размышления, мой друг, - произносит Чарльз, но Эрик целует его, и больше они не говорят ни слова.


End file.
